What Would Have Happened? Part IX: Little Pink Book
by Em Pataki
Summary: What would have happened if Arnold hadn't overlooked the fact that Helga tore out the last page of her pink poetry book that he found?
1. Chapter 1

What Would Have Happened?: Part IX: Little Pink Book

Chapter 1: Can I Trust You?

_School yard_

Helga slowly yet angrily walked towards the school, knowing she had failed to capture the book of poems she had written about Arnold the previous night.

As she approached the school yard with her exhausted face, a classmate turned to her and asked "Hey Helga, what happened to you? You sleep in a closet or something?"

Stinky may have found himself humerous, but Helga wasn't in the mood for any nonsesne. As she approached the steps of the school, she listened to everyone laughing at her written work. Even Arnold found it to be somewhat childish for their age.

That didn't stop the class from insisting he continue on with the book "Read the next one!"

Helga's eyes widened as she listened to her beloved say "Okay, but this is the last page. H is for the head I'd like to punt. E is for every time I see the little runt. L is...hey!"

At that point, Helga didn't care how obvious her actions may have made it seem. Whatever she did couldn't be any worse that Arnold reading her entire name aloude for the school to hear. Her reputation had been built around the idea of showing goody-two shoes such as Arnold who was boss. What would happen to it if the class turned to her to find she was nothing more than a corny author?

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Arnold had to ask. Although he knew Helga was mean, he didn't see what problem she could possibly have with the book.

"For spitwad of the day football head!" Helga laughed in relief. Standing in the hallway with Arnold's bit of hair she had managed to capture, she thought to herself …

_So what if he has the book. No longer does any evidence remain that it was by me. Plus, I got to keep his sweet scented hair._

_Hallway_

As the rest of the kids were making their way towards class, he couldn't help but notice Helga standing with a huge smile, and her hands over her heart.

Arnold looked at his best friend and said "I'll meet you in class Gerald."

Gerald shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what Arnold needed to take care of.

While Helga had her eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face, she leaned against the lockers until she heard "Hey Helga?"

The tired girl immediately gasped as she hid Arnold's hair behind her back and shouted "Don't EVER sneak up on me like that you little yellow haired shrimp!"

Being the calm person that he was, Arnold replied "Uhh sorry. Speaking of my hair though, was there a reason you cut it off on the bus yesterday. I know you like to mess with me, but that was pretty random."

Helga began to sweat as she clenched the lock of his hair in the fist forming behind her and snapped "It's not MY fault you don't know when to get a haircut. Sheesh!"

Arnold then watched her storm down the hallway. While one problem had been addressed (although not solved), it didn't explain why she had ripped out the last page of the diary. While she said it was to make a spit wad, something just didn't seem right about that. Normally she saved those for class to entertain herself during whatever lecture they maybe listening to.

_Classroom_

Helga took a seat beside Phoebe, who noticed how worn out her friend looked. "Good morning Helga. I called your mom just as you had asked."

"Thanks Pheebs." she replied, barely able to lift her head up

"If I may ask, what exactly were you doing last night?"

Helga glanced up to see Gerald sitting in front of Phoebe, while Arnold was entering the classroom. She then sighed deeply and replied "I'll tell you at lunch."

While Helga was sitting quitely in her desk, not caring to listen to the history lecture, someone else was ignoring it as well.

In front of her, Arnold tried remembering the last of what was written, before Helga ripped the page is out of the bool. H is for the head I'd like to punt. E is for every time I see the little runt. L is…."

Arnold nearly jumped out of his seat as his eyes widened, thinking to himself…

_Helga?! Helga likes ME? There's got to be a mistake. _

While Gerald sat, bored as could be, Phoebe noticed Arnold doing his best to casuallly glance back at Helga. He was beginning to sweat as much as she was when she had arrived at school that morning.

As Arnold was turning back towards the front, he noticed Phoebe staring at _him. _This was beginning to get odd.

Phoebe did her best to pay attention to the lecture, knowing Helga was too exhausted to care about it. Suddenly, a note was tossed on her desk, in the hopes no one would notice it.

The small girl then opened it to read…

_Will you have lunch with me?_

Phoebe was in shock. What would Helga think of this? Was he asking because he liked her, or just because he needed some information about Helga? Lying wasn't her thing however, which meant if Arnold was to ask her anything about Helga, it would feel as though she was betraying her.

While Phoebe sat there, thinking of what to say, the class turned to face Harold when they heard "Hey! How come Helga gets to sleep and we don't?!"

"Maybe because we don't look as bad as she does." Sid laughed.

"All joking aside, he does have a point. This is exactly what happens to you if you don't get your full eight hours. I mean, it's bad enough the girl chooses not to wear make up." Rhonda sneered.

Phoebe thought about how strong Helga was to put up with the class' immaturity. The only reason they had to treat her the way they did was because of her aggressive behavior towards them however. Perhaps if Helga was given the push she needed to stop her negative behavior, by confronting her inspiration, this negativity would stop.

Arnold then watched a note land on his desk while the others were busy insulting Helga. He opened it to read…

_Certainly Arnold_

Now that Helga was awake, she couldn't help but find this suspicious. She hadn't told Phoebe yet why she needed her to call her mom, and Arnold was already acting like he knew something about her that morning. Phoebe was her best friend. She would never to something Helga didn't agree with...would she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Give It A Chance

_Classroom_

Once class ended, Helga sat up to let out the biggest yawn possible. She then looked at her best friend (as if she had forgotten about the book) and said "Ready for lunch Pheebs?"

Phoebe wasn't sure how to handle this situation. She didn't enjoy lying anymore than she enjoyed the thought of betraying the trust her best friend had in her. If she was ever going to help Helga however, that's what it may take.

"Actually Helga, would you mind if I ate alone?"

Helga cocked her brow and asked "What the heck for? It's lunch time, not nap time."

"Which you've already had the pleasure of experiencing." Rhonda laughed, as she past by her two classmates.

"There's just something I need to take care of, and I'm sorry to say it's a bit personal." Phoebe said quietly.

Helga was too tired to argue. She rolled her eyes, knowing she didn't have the money for lunch anyway and said "Pttss...later."

_Cafeteria_

As Arnold and Gerald were approaching the cafeteria, Gerald noticed his friend slowing down. "Come on man! It's pizza day!" Gerald tried to hurry his friend.

Arnold stood there rubbing his neck and said "Actually Gerald, do you mind if we don't sit together today?"

Gerald lifted an eyebrow and asked "Man what's gotten into you? First you show up late for class, then you pass notes during it, now this? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for someone. I can only pray it's not the girl who wrote that pathetic book of poems."

Arnold rolled his eyes and replied "No, there's just someone I need to talk to about something. Can you please sit with the other guys?"

Gerald shook his head at the request and replied "Whatever you say Arnold."

_Playground_

With no money, along with no one to sit with, Helga didn't see the point of going to the cafeteria. There she sat on the swings, staring sadly at the ground. Arnold was already growing suspicious. Now it seemed as though Phoebe was hiding something from her.

_What type of idiot signs their name in something that's never meant to be seen?!_

_Cafeteria_

Gerald took a seat at the table with the other boys after grabbing something to eat, while Arnold headed in Phoebe's direction. It was weird not having someone to fight him for the last tapioca pudding.

"Hey Gerald! How come you're now eatin' with Arnold?" Stinky asked.

"Yeah, you and Arnold have a fight about who wrote that stupid book? Haha!" Sid laughed

"Uhh Sid. When's the last time someone cared enough to write a book about YOU?" Gerald replied.

"Yeah! They could do a whole story about him french kissin' different types of frogs!" Stinky said excitedly.

Gerald rolled his eyes as he looked over at the table to see his best friend sitting with the girl HE liked. This seemed odd.

_Arnold's Table_

"Thanks for eating with me Phoebe." Arnold sighed, as though a huge burden of relief had just been lifted from him.

"Why certainly Arnold. Is there something I can help you with?" Phoebe asked, already having an idea of what it was.

Arnold began to vigorously rub his arm, knowing if anyone would know the answers to these questions, she was sitting with him now. "First, I wanted to ask, do you know who wrote that pink book I found?"

Phoebe looked away, doing her best not to spill the beans as she replied "I'm sure it was just someone in the school."

"I read part of the last page, and it looks like Helga signed her name."

Phoebe began to turn bright red. As much as she wanted her friend to be with Arnold, she was starting to wonder if it was her place to give away Helga's secrets (especially when Arnold hadn't done anything to imply how he felt about her).

"Oh that could have been anyone in the school; Helen, for instance. Just because she's a sixth grader doesn't mean she can't think you're cute."

Arnold sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Phoebe was thinking about how concerned he was with knowing the truth and said "Let me ask you something Arnold."

Arnold sat back up as he listened to Phoebe ask "How do you feel about Helga?"

_Playground_

Hela was crushed as she sat there on the swings.

They ate lunch together

Did homework together

Walked to and from school together

Spent any extra hours they had together

They were as close as Arnold and Gerald. The only business Phoebe could have that she wouldn't be willing to share is telling Arnold how Helga felt about him. There was no way he felt the same way about her.

What if he did? That didn't mean he would walk right up to her and ask her out now that he knew the truth. If anything, it may make him return the negative behavior she had shown him over the years, so no one would ever suspect such a thing.

Someone had to write that book. When they figured it out, they would of course want to know what Arnold's feelings for that girl were.

_Cafeteria_

After hearing Phoebe's question, Arnold replied "I guess I never really thought about it before. I just know I never believed she's as mean as she pretends to be."

Phoebe smiled at his response and asked "How are you so sure of this?"

"She always manages to do the right thing. When she switched Olga's grades from college, she came clean. She found my hat, even though she acted like it wasn't a big deal. She told Harold not to touch me when he was about to beat me up...even though she spent the next 24 hours selling tickets for a fight that never happened. I think she just feels neglected, and wants the world to notice her, since her family doesn't."

Tears almost formed on Phoebe's face. Arnold knew his friends so well, yet that still didn't answer the question. So "How do all those actions make you _feel _about her?"

Arnold was beginning to see it was obvious Helga had written the book. Even if she did pick on him, she spent more time with the guys than any of the other girls. No one who truly hated him would do that.

"I guess it would be easier to decide if she wasn't so afraid to show her true feelings around other people. I know our class is immature, but everyone has been picked on at some point

Eugene for his clumsiness

Me, for having faith in people

Harold for how much he eats

Sid for his paranoia

Nadine for her love of nature

Sheena for her healthy way of eating

I would say Rhonda for her style, but she seems to use that as an excuse to pick on us."

"I see your point Arnold. I can't promise she'd be willing to open up right away, but if she does, would you be willing to give her a chance?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recess

_Cafeteria_

The bell to end lunch came and the students rushed outside for recess; most of them that is. Gerald looked to see Phoebe waving good-bye to Arnold after ending their conversation. Arnold looked to see Gerald staring at him, and wondered if he should go ahead and tell him about Helga.

If he did, Gerald would just try to convince him how crazy of an idea it would be to try getting closer to Helga.

Looking in his friend's direction, Gerald thought to himself…

_Arnold's my man, he wouldn't try anything funny._

The boys then met up as Arnold asked "So, how was lunch with the guys?"

Gerald lifted an eyebrow and gave Arnold a look that implied

_You're kidding right?_

_Playground_

As they went outside, Gerald did his best to forget about the previous 30 minutes, until he noticed Arnold looking over at the swings.

"What's up man?"

Phoebe stood close to Helga as she whispered to her Arnold would be willing to give her a chance, if she was willing to be herself.

Helga nearly jumped off the swings, as she thought to herself…

_BE MYSELF?! How the heck is THAT supposed to win him over?!_

Phoebe watched her friend cock her brow at the idea and insisted "I spoke with him, and although he never actually considered how he felt about you, deep down, he knew you were a good person."

A soft smile came to Helga's face, not noticing her beloved was still standing and staring.

Arnold had yet to share the information with Gerald. When he saw his friend looking in that direction, he couldn't help but think to himself…

_There's no way my man likes Phoebe. I've never once seen them together…._

Gerald's eyes then widened as he watched Arnold finally turn to face him and ask "Want to go sit on the jungle gym?"

While Gerald agreed, the boys remained silent with different things on their minds. Arnold was trying to think of the right way to ask Helga out. He needed some advice, but that would mean spilling the beans to Gerald.

Gerald sat there thinking about the previous tests they had done that night. How worked up Arnold had gotten over the possibility of it being Ruth, going to the Cheese Festival just to see her, and setting up a Valentine's date for the two of them. That was a lot to do for someone he didn't really have feelings for.

His mind was beginning to be put at ease, until he saw Arnold staring over at Helga.

"What is it man?"

Arnold didn't like keeping secrets from his best friend, but he also didn't want to be judged for giving someone a second chance. When he thought about it though, that's all his life was; being judged for believing there's more to people than what meets the eye.

The blonde boy sighed and replied "Well, Phoebe and I were talking at lunch about Helga."

Gerald found this both awkward and relieving at the same time. He then lifted an eyebrow and asked "What were you doing talking about Pataki that was so important I had to listen to Sid brag about his talent for french kissing frogs?"

Arnold looked away from the swings as he turned to face his best friend. Gerald let me ask "What do you think of Helga?"

Gerald simply stared at his best friend and said "You're kidding right?"

Arnold sat waiting for a response, until his friend finally said…

Arnold

She shoves people in the hall

Skips in the lunch line

Comes up with a new insulting nickname for you every day

Threatens/stomps/punches anyone who get in her way

Does not act like a lady

"What if it's all a hoax? What if she's hiding something?" Arnold guessed.

_Swings_

Helga sat on the swings, thinking about how Arnold now knew her true feelings for him. What was she going to do if/when he asked her out. Phoebe told her to be herself, but the whole bad girl attitude wasn't exactly fake. How was she supposed to know when she was taking it too far?

As she swung back and forth pondering this, Helga noticed a shadow forming on the ground in front of her "Arnold! I mean, what do you want football head?"

Overlooking the insult, Arnold said "I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Helga's eyes widened as her hands shook grabbing the chains of the swing and said "Uhhh dinner? Tonight?"

Before anything else could be added, Arnold replied "Yeah, unless you already have something planned with your family."

Helga immediately rolled her eyes at his assumption and scoffed "Pttss...yeah and maybe Pink Boy decided to give up Mr. Fudgeys."

"So, does that mean you'd like to?" Arnold asked, still unable to read her.

Helga gulped at the thought of being invited over to her beloved's house. How was she going to act however? Would his family ask if they were starting a relationship? How was she supposed to protect her insecurities, AND allow Arnold to see who she really was?

Whatever happened, it still sounded better than a night spent with her neglecting family. "Sure football head. Why not?"

_Later That Day_

"Mm mm mmm! You're a bold kid Arnold!" Gerald shook his head, while walking down the street with his best friend.

Arnold shrugged his shoulders at the accusation and replied "It's just dinner? What could go wrong?"

An awkward silence occurred as both the boys began running through a list of things in their minds…

_Food fights, embarrassing stories told, Helga showing her mean side, Pookie acting crazy…_

_Walk_

While Arnold and Gerald were talking about dinner, Phoebe was walking Helga home as well. "I'm very impressed with the way you've chosen to handle things Helga. Confronting your feelings is not said to be the easiest thing to do."

Helga dragged her feet along side her friend. Although she had been nervous at the thought of eating with Arnold, she hadn't really slept within the past 24 hours. When they made it to her home, Helga stretched and said "I guess. I think I might lay down awhile before I go over there."

_Helga's House_

Phoebe then waved good-bye to her friend who didn't care that no one was around to notice her. By then she had gotten used to it. Helga went upstairs to her room and collapsed on the bed, not thinking for a moment about Arnold.

_The Boarding House_

Arnold opened the door to see the stampede of animals pour out. He hoped Helga wouldn't find it too awkwark. Then again, he knew she didn't believe half the people in their class were normal.

Arnold went into the kitchen to see Pookie making soup in her cowgirl outfit. "Howdy Tex! How was school?"

Phil then looked up from his paper and asked "Yeah short man, ever figure out who your secret admirer is? Hehe"

Arnold began to blush as he replied "Uhh yeah, and if it's okay, she's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Course it's okay Tex!" Pookie insisted.

Phil looked at Arnold and replied "Yeah, we'll just give her Oscar's chair."

"Umm thanks grandpa."

_A Few Hours Later_

_Helga's Room_

Helga awoke as she heard banging on the door.

BANG! BANG!

She rubbed her eyes and listened to her dad say "Hey Helga you in there? You're little friend Alfred's wondering where you are?"

Helga's eyes then widened to look at the clock and see it was almost 7. Immediately she jumped out of bed and made her way to the boarding house. Nothing done now could be worse than showing up as late as she had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Can Do This

_Porch_

Helga stood on the porch, having run down the street without actually thinking about what she was about to do. She was about to have dinner with Arnold, after he found out that book of poems about him was written by HER.

Not only that, it wouldn't just be the two of them for dinner (according to her assumption). He lived in a boarding house; what chance did they have of having the place to themselves? Even if they did, could she handle such a thing so shortly after him finding out how deep her feelings for him are (when she didn't have a clue how he felt about her)?

What reason DID he have to invite her over for dinner? She hadn't done anything nice for him recently. Unless he was willing to look past her dark side, and felt the same way about her, it didn't make much since.

Helga hesitantly rang the doorbell, as she stood there rubbing her arm nervously, worried about how this would all play out. Before she knew it, the door opened, and her being in her own world caused her to be knocked over by the stream of pets that poured out.

Helga fell into Arnold's arms, not knowing what to do at that point. Luckily, he set her down and said "Sorry about that. The animals run out every time they hear the door open."

"Pttss...what do you live in a zoo or something?" Helga asked, not realizing she was already letting her bitter side out.

"No, my grandma just likes to have them around when she uhh…." Arnold began to blush, not knowing if he should reveal how eccentric his grandmother was yet.

Luckily he didn't need to finish his sentence. When Phil heard the commotion, he came in towards the kids and said "Hey there short man! This must be your new someone!"

"Uh someone?" Helga gulped while Arnold began to blush.

Phil patted his grandson on the back before walking away and said "I told ya she liked ya Arnold hehe."

"Grandpa…." Arnold said in a frustrated tone, as Helga started to blush. How much did they talk about her outside of school? How much had he been suspicious of the idea that perhaps she liked him? Was THAT why he tolerated her behavior, or was he just the goody two shoes she fell in love with?

The three of them began to hear singing in the kitchen…"Oh bury my not...on the lone' prarie!"

Phil then headed towards his eccentric wife and shouted "Pookie would ya knock off that racket!"

Arnold then looked at Helga's nervous face and asked "So, you hungry?"

"I…"

_Dining Room_

Before Helga could finish attempting to come up with a polite response, the kids heard the rest of the boarders walking into the dining room.

"I get first helping right? Because I got up so early." Oscar pointed out.

The _family _looked glared at his idiocy, while Mr. Hyunh said "You are a paperboy. What is so special about that?"

Helga cocked her brow after hearing this. A middle aged man delivering newspapers? Maybe Miriam wasn't the most pathetic person she had ever known. Then again, Oscar at least had a job; unless you consider smoothie maker/taster Miriam's.

Arnold took a seat with Helga at the table just as Pookie was entering the room with dinner. After hearing Oscar's request, she said "I believe it's Lady Eleanor who will be getting first servings tonight."

Helga cocked her brow after hearing this, and asked "Lady who-now?"

"Why you my dear. You must be tired after a day of work at your office."

Arnold began to blush, not knowing why. All his friends knew how crazy his family was, so why was this bothering him?

"The only thing that's tiring is putting up with you, grandma!" Ernie snapped, as opposed to being grateful his plate was being filled.

Already, Arnold felt as though things were turning into a disaster, so he asked "So Helga, what did you do when you got home from school?"

Before she could respond, Oscar whined "Yeah! Why were you so late, we had to put off eating for a whole hour?"

Suzie bumped Oscar's shoulder and said "Oh Oscar!"

The apathetic man shrugged his shoulders and said "What? I'm just asking a question."

Helga tugged at her collar as she replied "Yeah sorry about that. I didn't sleep well, so I laid down when I got home from school."

"First lady needs her rest everyone!" Pookie looked at the table.

Helga then whispered to Arnold "Why does she keep calling me that?"

It wasn't hard to overhear her with everyone squeezed together at the table. Phil laughed at the question and said "Hehe Pookie's got all sorts of names for us, so you better get used to that one."

What did he mean, get used to? Helga was starting to worry everyone was seeing them as a couple without even hearing how Arnold felt about her first.

After barely touching their meals, Arnold had a choice. He could invite her upstairs for a talk, or while walking home.

Pookie watched Arnold help her up from her chair as they listened to Pookie say "Are you sure you can't stay for some raspberry cobbler dear?"

Phil shook his head as though he was saving someone's life.

"Which way would you like to go Helga; up or down?"

Helga had seen Arnold's room already, and If she wasn't able to act completely clueless, things would become awkward. After thinking about it, she supposed things couldn't get much more humiliating, but why not take a walk?

_Walk_

The two were silent at first, not knowing where to start their conversation. Helga at last said "So...you have an interesting family."

Arnold looked over at her and replied "Yeah. I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable. Grandpa just likes to joke around a lot, and the rest of the boarders don't always get along.

"Pttss… A family that doesn't get along; how unfamiliar." Helga rolled her eyes after hearing that, thinking about how neglected she was in hers.

Arnold continued walking as he thought to himself…

_Everyone needs something to make them happy; something to hold onto. It's obviously not her family, but maybe it could be me._

The conflicted boy then took Helga's hand as he looked at her and said "Helga, I'll be honest with you. I don't know how I feel. That disturbing dinner didn't exactly help me figure things out. Now that I know how you feel, I know if anything I _should_ take it personally. Maybe one day we'll have the courage to show the others how we feel.

Helga began to swoon as she heard her beloved add…

"One thing though. If it really is you writing those books, I wouldn't sign my name anymore."

As he winked at the scowl forming on her face, Helga pushed him and said "Oh shut up leave."

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
